Return
by Steve Hodgson
Summary: This is based on true events and my return to school and all my friends after a two year absense. Please reead and review, your feedback will be very appreciated and will help me improve my writing.
1. Chapter 1

Return – Chapter 1 – Day 1

It was weird to return to school after how long. It was October 2011 and I hadn't set foot in the school since July 2010. I'd spoken to a couple of friends over facebook about coming back, but apart from that nobody knew I'd be coming back. Especially given how I left saying that I'd never return as I hated school so much.

I arrived at 10:45 Wednesday morning to speak to Miss Logan, one of the heads of sixth form, about the course and how I'd catch up as I started a month late. While I was there we just sorted out some paperwork and things like that before explain the course in full detail. To be honest Miss Logan's voice droned on a bit "I'm putting you on the BTEC national science, this is a two year full time course which requires full commitment". After about 5 minutes I kind of zoned out and just sat there nodding pretending to listen until the start of my first lesson which luckily was only a quarter hour away.

Miss Logan showed me the way to my first lesson. Physics was Mr Geary. When I arrived I met the first of my new friends, Margaret. She was nice, a good friend. I sat with Margaret outside the classroom for a few minutes while I waited for the lesson to start. After the bell went and the usual stampede from lower school settled, still the same as when I was in year 7, I got a pleasant surprise when I saw Amanda, an old friend I hadn't seen in over a year. I couldn't help myself so I ran up to her with open arms to hug her as that's the friendship I have with my close friends and I missed seeing everyone due to certain circumstances, but that's another story.

I then saw everyone else on my course. There was Lydia, Becky, Nathan, James, and Ricky. They all seemed nice. Through the lesson it was pretty much just everyone asking why I started late and where I was before, stuff like that.

The lesson went fast and after that the day was done as there are only two lessons on a Wednesday and I missed the first. Everybody else from the course went home but I didn't as I wanted to catch up with Olivia another old friend, and to be honest one of the best friends I ever had. I went up to the common room where I found Olivia, when she saw me I went up to where she was sat and we hugged as only best friends can and just sat there catching up. We'd talked on facebook for a few days before and went into Doncaster together the previous Sunday but it wasn't the same as just sitting and talking together, catching up properly. We sat and talked about everything. Somebody she liked, what I've been through, what we'd been up to, just everything and anything.

And that was the first day back. A new life, a new course but with old and some new friends and I wouldn't have done it any differently.


	2. Chapter 2

Return - Chapter 2 – Day 2

It was Thursday. The second day back, I knew the second day would be better as I had seen most friends and explained the reasons for my late return so I wouldn't have to deal with the questions too much. I set off on my bike early to meet Olivia off the bus like I used to do before I left getting to school with just enough time to lock my bike up and head down to the bus stop just as the bus turned up the school drive. When the bus stopped and everyone got off I greeted Olivia with the familiar hug as we always used to, just like old times. Walking up into the school we just talked about bits of everything, lessons we had, what we'd been up to over the last year, there was a lot to catch up on.

When we got into school and signed in we walked up to the common room, we were the first ones there, which was no great surprise as we were always among the first to arrive at school. While we waited for the others to arrive we just talked catching up, had a little bitch about my ex since we both strongly dislike her to put it politely. It didn't take long for the others to arrive. When Amanda got there I started asking her about what I had to catch up on and did some catching up on the gossip, I could never resist. From then on the day went quickly.

It got to third lesson in chemistry, never my strongest subject, and Nathan was having one of his grumpy lessons so we all decided to try cheering him up. On this decision I thought to take it upon myself to cheer Nathan up so I walked up and hugged him, which didn't work. Seeing this everyone started asking questions. This wasn't a problem but then Lydia, about as subtle as an air raid asked "are you gay or something?" this again wouldn't have bothered me until they all started "yeah you are, you look it in the cardigan". At this point I decided to put them right slightly annoyed I just shouted out, "I'm bi ok, that's just the way I am." This didn't have the best reaction I could've hoped for but oh well, it felt good to say it and now I had nothing to hide.

After the dinner break, which was spent in the common room, we had biology where everyone had settled down as though nothing has been said the previous lesson. This was a relief since I didn't want things to be awkward. The last couple of lessons had gone quickly, we were kept busy which helped pass the time.

Since there were no lessons on the Friday, this was the end of my school week. Even though I was only a couple days into my new life I knew I had made the right choice by starting a new life.


End file.
